sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of people from Manitoba
]] This is a list of notable people who are from Manitoba, Canada, or have spent a large part or formative part of their career in that province. Business professionals *Lila Bell Acheson Wallace, Co-founder of the Reader's Digest *Chip and Pepper, founders of Chip and Pepper California *Ida Albo, Managing partner of the Fort Garry Hotel *Gerald Smedley Andrews, land surveyor, Order of Canada recipient *Izzy Asper, Founder of Global Television Network *Lloyd Axworthy – politician and former UW President, Nobel prize nominee *Tom Axworthy – Canadian Civil Servant *G. Michael Bancroft, chemist and synchrotron scientist, first director of the Canadian Light Source *Kathy Bardswick, President and CEO, The Co-operators *Earl Barish Basketball coach and founder of Dickie Dee and Salisbury House *George Montegu Black II, businessman, father of Conrad Black *Montegu Black, businessman, older brother of Conrad Black *Bill Blaikie – NDP politician *Margaret Bloodworth – National Security Advisor (BA 1970) *Saidye Rosner Bronfman, wife of businessman Samuel Bronfman *Samuel Bronfman, distillery magnate *Mark Chipman Founder of True North Sports & Entertainment *David Culver, businessman, former CEO of Alcan *Brian Dickson, former Chief Justice of the Supreme Court of Canada *Waldron Fox-Decent, mediator, professor, Crown Corporation chairman *Sydney Halter, lawyer, former CFL Commissioner, Officer of the Order of Canada *Bob Hunter, co-founder of Greenpeace *F. Ross Johnson, former head of RJR Nabisco, featured in the book and film Barbarians at the Gate *Jim Ludlow, president & CEO of True North Sports & Entertainment *Guy Maddin – film director *Frances Gertrude McGill criminologist *Peter Nygård, Founder of Nygård International *Sylvia Ostry, economist *John Paskievich – film director and photographer *Howard Pawley – former Premier of Manitoba *John Draper Perrin Business professional *Bill Richardson – CBC radio host *James Armstrong Richardson, businessman, politician, airport in Winnipeg was named for him *James Armstrong Richardson Sr. Father of James Armstrong Richardson *Irv Robbins, co-founder of Baskin-Robbins *Andrea Slobodian, reporter *Susan Thompson – former mayor of Winnipeg *Jim Treliving, founder of Boston Pizza *Omar Zakhilwal- Afghan Finance Minister as well as the Chief Economic Advisor to the President of Afghanistan Athletes Hockey players * Reg Abbott * Jim Agnew * Clint Albright *Gary Aldcorn * Bill Allum * Carter Ashton *Doug Baldwin * Cam Barker * Andy Bathgate * Ken Baumgartner * Paul Baxter * Gordie Bell * Joe Bell *Gary Bergman *Garry Blaine * Andy Blair *Rick Blight * Lonny Bohonos * Larry Bolonchuk * Ryan Bonni *Buddy Boone *Dick Bouchard * Dan Bourbonnais * Madison Bowey * Ralph Bowman * Jack Bownass * Dustin Boyd *Wally Boyer *Darren Boyko *Bailey Bram *Rube Brandow *Andy Branigan *Duane Bray *Billy Breen *Delayne Brian *Gerry Brisson *Turk Broda *George Brown *Harold Brown *Larry Brown *Cecil Browne *Ray Brunel *Ed Bruneteau *Mud Bruneteau *Barry Brust *Al Buchanan *Fred Burchell *Bill Burega *Shawn Byram *Walter Byron *Ryan Caldwell *Don Caley *Matt Calvert *Jim Cardiff *Bruce Carmichael *Al Carr *Greg Carroll *Ed Chadwick *Art Chapman *Christian Chartier *Dave Chartier *Brad Chartrand *Wayne Chernecki *Stefan Cherneski *Rich Chernomaz *Real Chevrefils *Ron Chipperfield *Elliot Chorley *Bob Chrystal *Brad Church *Andrew Clark *Kevin Clark *Bobby Clarke *Brian Coates *Brad Cole *Delaney Collins *Jim Collins *Red Conn *Jack Connolly *Cam Connor *Joe Cooper *Riley Cote *Art Coulter *Thomas Coulter *Adam Courchaine *Rosario Couture *Jimmy Creighton *Clifford Crowley *Joe Crozier *Wilf Cude *Barry Cullen *Brian Cullen *Cory Cyrenne *Joe Daley *Kimbi Daniels *Lorne Davis *Jordy Douglas *Kent Douglas *Red Dutton, Former NHL commissioner *Cody Eakin *Garry Edmundson *Joel Edmundson *Gary Emmons *Brian Engblom *Dean Evason *Bill Ezinicki *Theoren Fleury *Bill Folk *Frank Fredrickson *Byron Froese *Owen Fussey *Herb Gardiner *Chay Genoway *Butch Goring *Haldor Halderson, 1920 Olympic gold medalist (Winnipeg Falcons) *Al Hamilton *Travis Hamonic *Ted Harris *Andy Hebenton *Darren Helm *Phil Hergesheimer *Wally Hergesheimer *Bryan Hextall *Ike Hildebrand *Cecil Hoekstra *Quinton Howden *Dave Hrechkosy *Ted Irvine, father of wrestler Chris Jericho *Paul Jerrard *Ching Johnson *Jim Johnson *Eddie Johnstone *Jason Kasdorf *Mike Keane *Duncan Keith *Julian Klymkiw *Aggie Kukulowicz *Ed Kullman *Gord Labossiere *Max Labovitch *Gord Lane *Pete Langelle *Derek Laxdal *Jamie Leach *Mike Leclerc *Grant Ledyard *Bryan Lefley *Chuck Lefley *Brendan Leipsic *Art Somers *Bob Leiter *Curtis Leschyshyn *Junior Lessard *Odie Lowe *Bill MacKenzie *Bill Masterton *Fred Maxwell *Dunc McCallum *Kevin McCarthy *Ab McDonald *Dave McDonald * Jacob Micflikier * Nick Mickoski, member Manitoba Sports Hall of Fame * Bill Mosienko, member Hockey Hall of Fame * Colton Orr * James Patrick * Steve Patrick * Johnny Peirson * Alf Pike * Ken Reardon, member NHL Hall of Fame * Terry Reardon * Billy Reay * James Reimer * Mike Ridley * Dunc Rousseau, WHA Winnipeg Jets player in the 1970s * Terry Sawchuk, member Hockey Hall of Fame *Dave Semenko *Damon Severson *Patrick Sharp, 2010, 2013 and 2015 Stanley Cup Winner, 2014 Olympic gold medalist *Alex Shibicky *Ron Shudra *Warren Skorodenski *Art Somers *Emory Sparrow *Lorne Stamler *Wally Stanowski *Alexander Steen *Pete Stemkowski *Blair Stewart *Black Jack Stewart *Mark Stone *Billy Taylor *Jimmy Thomson *Kevin Todd *Jonathan Toews, Stanley cup winner 2010, 2013 & 2015 *Lindsay Vallis *J.P. Vigier *Dale Weise *Duvie Westcott *Ian White *Neil Wilkinson *Carey Wilson *Bob Woytowich *Ken Wregget *Travis Zajac *Chick Zamick (1926–2007) Basketball players *Todd MacCulloch, NBA player *Gordon Malone, NBA player (raised in Winnipeg) *Jack Madden, NBA referee *Chad Posthumus NBA player *MerleLynn Lange-Harris, WNBA Player *Edward Dawson, 1936 Olympic team member *Joey Johnson, wheelchair basketball player, member of Manitoba's Basketball Hall of Fame *Bennie Lands, 1948 Olympic team member *Martin Riley (basketball) Olympion *Bob Town 1976 Summer Olympics *Joey Vickery, pro player in Europe *Roy Williams, 1952 Olympic team member *Malcolm Wiseman, 1936 Olympic team member *Eric Bridgeland, coach and NBA ambassador *Carl Ridd Turned down an NBA contract *Roy Williams (Canadian basketball) 1952 Summer Olympics *Erfan Nasajpour in the Iranian Basketball Super League *Rick McNair basketball player and coach Football players CFL players *Al Ackland *Donovan Alexander *Bill Baker *Keith Bennett *Lorne Benson *Mike Benson *Andy Bieber *Simon Blaszczak *Ken Bochen *Bill Boivin *James Bond *Brady Browne *Jack Bruzell *Zac Carlson *Jim Carphin *Bill Ceretti *Walter Chikowski *Scott Coe *Anthony Coombs *Billy Cooper *Bruce Covernton *Nic Demski *Brian Dobie *George Druxman *Leo Ezerins *Scott Flagel *Jim Furlong *Evan Gill *Roger Hamelin *John Hammond *Andrew Harris *Ben Hatskin *Cal Murphy, CFL Coach *Don Oramasionwu *T-Dre Player *Joe Poplawski NFL players *Doug Brown *Geoff Gray *Rod Hill *Israel Idonije *Fred Vant Hull *T. J. Jones *Les Lear *David Onyemata *Chad Rempel *Mike Richardson *Bobby Singh *John Urschel Wrestlers * Bob Brown, wrestler and former WWE referee * Kerry Brown, wrestler for Stampede Wrestling * Don Callis, WWE and ECW (WWE) wrestler * Tony Condello, promoter * Cathy Corino, TNA and Ring of Honor * Steve Corino WWE, TNA, and ECW (WWE) wrestler * Chi Chi Cruz, former WWE wrestler * Allison Danger, TNA and Ring of Honor star * Johnny Devine, former WWE and ECW (WWE) wrestler * Paul Diamond, former WWE wrestler * Danny Duggan, WWE wrestler * Anthony Durante, former WWE wrestler * Robert Evans, TNA and Ring of Honor star * George Gordienko, wrestled for Stampede Wrestling * David Hohl, former Olympic wrestler * Ricky Hunter, WWE and NWA wrestler * Chris Jericho, WWE wrestler * Jaime Koeppe, former WWE Diva * Candice LeRae, NWA wrestler * Tom Magee, WWE wrestler and power lifter * Vance Nevada, former NWA wrestler * Kenny Omega, WWE wrestler * Fred Peloquin, AWA wrestler * Rowdy Roddy Piper, WWE Hall of Fame * Rosemary (wrestler), TNA wrestler * Courtney Rush, TNA wrestler * Sarah Stock, TNA and Ring of Honor star * Al Tomko, AWA wrestler * The Von Steigers, former WWE Tag team Curlers * Dawn Askin * Kerry Burtnyk * Cathy Gauthier * Steve Gould * Don Duguid, curler, sportscaster * Randy Dutiaume * Janet Harvey * Jennifer Jones * Connie Laliberte * Jon Mead * John Morris * B. J. Neufeld * Chris Neufeld * Denni Neufeld * Jill Officer * Cathy Overton-Clapham * Gord Paterson * Sam Penwarden * Corinne Peters * Daley Peters * Vic Peters * Kelly Scott * Jeff Stoughton * Bob Ursel * Garry Van Den Berghe * Ken Watson Speedskating * Susan Auch, Olympic medal winner * Clara Hughes, 6 time Olympic gold medallist in cycling and speedskating * Cindy Klassen, 6 time Olympic medallist * Doreen McCannell-Botterill Olympic medal winners * Dominique Bosshart, Olympic medal winner, taekwondo * Jon Montgomery, Skeleton Racing Olympic gold medalist, host of The Amazing Race Canada * Joe Keeper Olympic Runner, Grandfather of Tina Keeper * Cyril Coaffee, track and field, member of Canada's Sports Hall of Fame *John Morris (curler) Olympic gold medal winner *Carolyn McRorie Olympic Silver medal *Duncan Keith Olympic Gold medal *Jennifer Botterill Olympic Gold medal Rugby *James Campbell, former rugby player *Jamie Cudmore, rugby player *Brian Erichsen, rugby player *Norm Hadley, former rugby player *Kevin Tkachuk, Former rugby player *Amanda Thornborough,Current Canada Women’s 15’s Rugby Player Golf *Isabelle Beisiegel *George Knudson *Margaret Todd *Harold Eidsvig *Bill Ezinicki *Dan Halldorson *Nick Taylor Volleyball *Steven Brinkman *Wanda Guenette *Taylor Pischke *Michelle Sawatzky-Koop *Adam Simac Water polo * Rachel Riddell, water polo *David Hart (water polo) Water polo *Nic Youngblud Water polo Cricketers *David Chapman *Damian Mills Canadian icons *Terry Fox Cancer research activist Was named The Greatest Canadian *Betty Fox Mother of Terry Fox Founder of The Terry Fox Foundation ]] *James Armstrong Richardson Sr. Father of James Armstrong Richardson *James Armstrong Richardson Named after the airport in Winnipeg Soccer (football) *George Anderson *Marco Bustos *Bob Harley *Robin Hart *Doug McMahon *Tony Nocita *Sophie Schmidt *Desiree Scott *Frederick Stambrook *Chelsea Stewart *Héctor Vergara, FIFA Referee *Troy Westwood NASCAR drivers *Joe Mazzucco Racing driver *Bon MacDougall Racing driver MMA/UFC fighters *Mark Berger Fighter *Robin Black MMA Fighter *Joe Doerksen UFC Fighter *Roland Delorme UFC Fighter *Baxter Humby Kick boxer winner of an ESPY Award in the music video of Renegades (X Ambassadors song) in Spider-Man 3 *Donny Lalonde MMA Fighter and boxer *Krzysztof Soszynski UFC Fighter On BuzzFeed in the movie Logan (film) MLB/baseball players *Martha Rommelaere Former All-American Girls Professional Baseball League Player *Doris Barr Former All-American Girls Professional Baseball League Player *Dottie Hunter Former All-American Girls Professional Baseball League Player *Eleanor Callow Former Baseball Player *Russ Ford Former MLB Player *Gene Ford Former MLB Player *Audrey Haine Baseball Player *Mel Kerr MLB Player *Corey Koskie MLB Player *Olive Little Former All-American Girls Professional Baseball League Player *Bud Sketchley Former MLB Player *Evelyn Wawryshyn Former All-American Girls Professional Baseball League Player Religious leaders *Abishabis Aboriginal leader *John Bruce (Canada) Aboriginal leader *Rod Bushie Aboriginal leader *David Chartrand Aboriginal leader *Ken Courchene Aboriginal leader *Ron Evans (politician) Aboriginal leader *Jerry Fontaine Aboriginal leader *John Joseph Harper Aboriginal leader *Alexandre-Antonin Taché, Archbishop of Saint Boniface, Manitoba *Tepastenam Aboriginal leader *Marie-Louise Valade, established the Sisters of Charity at the Red River Mission *Frank Whitehead Aboriginal leader Singers, songwriters, musicians *Maria Aragon, performed with Lady Gaga also on The Ellen DeGeneres Show *Chad Allan (musician), Juno Award winning artist *Allan Kingdom, Grammy nominated hip-hop artist *Don Amero *Tom Cochrane, Nominated for a Grammy *Jeffrey Anderson (radio producer) *W. H. Anderson *Randy Bachman *Tal Bachman *Tim Bachman *Del Barber *Remy Shand, nominated for 4 Grammy awards *Ishq Bector *Steve Bell (musician) *Herbert Belyea *Bif Naked *Lloyd Blackman (musician) *Heather Blush *Oscar Brand *Lenny Breau *Jon Buller *Stephen Carroll *Brother (Canadian band) *Marco Castillo *Jason Churko *Cityreal *Amanda Cook (singer) *Burton Cummings *Mychael Danna *Victor Davies *Andy de Jarlis *Diz Disley *Mitch Dorge *Matt Epp *Ed Evanko *Christine Fellows *Brent Fitz *Ken Fleming (musician) *Fresh I.E. *Bryan Fustukian *Ian Gardiner (musician) *Heidi Gluck *Daniel Greaves (musician) *Frederick Grinke *David Guillas *Tim Harwill *Dianne Heatherington *Filmer Hubble *Terry Jacks *David James (singer) *Rob James (singer) *Gordie Johnson *Juliette (Canadian singer) *Jim Kale *James Keelaghan *Wab Kinew *Allan Kingdom *Ash Koley *Mark Korven *Chantal Kreviazuk *Joel Kroeker *Daniel Lavoie *Ashley Leitão *Greg Leskiw *Alana Levandoski *Live on Arrival (band) *Cara Luft *Earl MacDonald *Gisele MacKenzie *Laurie MacKenzie *Fraser MacPherson *Greg MacPherson *Keith Macpherson *Damian Marshall *Julie Masi *Romi Mayes *Donnie McDougall *Loreena McKennitt, nominated for a Grammy Award *Matt McLennan *Holly McNarland *Glen Meadmore *Neil Merryweather *Amy Metcalfe *Jenn Mierau *Ruth Moody *Lorne Munroe *Zara Nelsova *Jon Neufeld *Tim Neufeld *Bob Nolan *Tiny Parham *Brandon Paris *Fred Penner *Julie Penner *Johnny Perrin *Randolph Peters *Garry Peterson *Eric Radford *Jackie Rae *Donn Reynolds *Brad Roberts *Dan Roberts (bassist) *Ashley Robertson (singer) *Bob Rock *John K. Samson *Bernie Senensky *Joey Serlin *Leonard Shaw *Shingoose *Al Simmons (musician) *Sagkeeng's Finest, winners of Canada's Got Talent *Son of Dave *Fred Turner (musician) *Venetian Snares *Lindy Vopnfjörð *Bill Wallace (musician) Actors/actresses *Keanu Reeves in The Matrix *Will Arnett on Despicable Me *Ted Atherton on Traders *Cameron Bancroft on Supernatural *Adam Beach on Suicide Squad *Erik J. Berg on The Big White with Robin Williams *Robert Bockstael (actor) on X-Men *Steve Braun on The Skulls III *Jay Brazeau voice actor on Mega Man *Greg Bryk on Immortals and The Incredible Hulk *Len Cariou on Prisoners *Jonas Chernick on The Best Laid Plans *Ari Cohen on A Little Thing Called Murder *Michael Cohen on Henry's World *Wallace Douglas on Spies of the Air *Brian Drader on Shall We Dance? (2004) *Ed Evanko on Double Jeopardy *Tibor Feheregyhazi actor *Brendan Fehr on Guardians of the Galaxy *Darcy Fehr on Desire *Ken Finkleman on Grease 2 *Daniel Gillies in Spider-Man 2 *Monty Hall, host of Let's Make a Deal *Joshua Henry on The Scottsboro Boys *David Huband on The Ladies Man *Tom Jackson on Star Trek: The Next Generation *Gerald MacIntosh Johnston on Little Friend *Richard Kahan on Supernatural *Ryan Kennedy on Scream *Terry Klassen in Barbie *Jack Kruschen on Batman *Jeremy Kushnier Actor *Fletcher Markle on Thriller *Paul Maxwell on Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade *Tom McCamus on The Newsroom *Glen Meadmore friends with John Wayne Gacy *Lee Montgomery on The Million Dollar Duck *Peter Mooney on Camelot *Bob Nolan on Night Time in Nevada *John Paizs on The Kids in the Hall *Ross Petty on X-Men *Douglas Rain on The Man Who Skied Down Everest *Donnelly Rhodes on The Golden Girls *Kenny Robinson (comedian), friends with Russell Peters and Vince Carter *Ron Rubin (voice actor) is Morph in X-Men *Ted Rusoff on After Death *Aaron Schwartz (Canadian actor) on The Outside Chance of Maximilian Glick *Kerry Shale on The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *David Steinberg Actor, Winner of five Emmy Awards *Perry Mark Stratychuk Actor *Robert Tinkler on Cyberchase, Beyblade, and Sailor Moon *Kristopher Turner on Saving Hope *Ryan Ward (actor) on Son of the Sunshine *Marshall Williams on How to Build a Better Boy *Ty Wood on Keep Your Head Up, Kid: The Don Cherry Story *Ken Kostick on The Food Network Actresses *Nia Vardalos in My Big Fat Greek Wedding *Nadia Litz in The Mighty *Claire Adams in The Big Valley *Martha Burns on Mad Ship *Sarah Carter on Smallville *Ma-Anne Dionisio on Les Misérables (musical) *Heather Doerksen on Pacific Rim (film) *Deanna Durbin on For the Love of Mary *Melissa Elias on Tamara (2005 film) *Ida Engel on The Gong Show *Dianne Heatherington on Zero Patience *Tina Keeper on For Angela *Mimi Kuzyk on A Christmas Wedding *Carla Lehmann on Fame Is the Spur (film) *Micheline Marchildon on Inertia (2001 film) *Mara Marini on Black-ish *Belinda Montgomery on Tron: Legacy *Libby Morris on Not Quite Paradise *Brooke Palsson on Between (TV series) *Anna Paquin on X-Men (film) and Phineas and Ferb *Dorothy Patrick Was married to Lynn Patrick *Shirley Patterson on Batman (serial) *Gwynyth Walsh on Star Trek: The Next Generation and Supernatural (season 1) *Courtney-Jane White on The Lookout (2007) *Catherine Wreford on Wrestlemaniac *Tracy Spiridakos on Revolution (TV series) *Sonia Sui in Toy Story 3 Performers *Paula Abdul, singer and judge on American Idol *Shawn Farquhar, magician on The Ellen DeGeneres Show *Amber Fleury on Canadian Idol *Deven Green, Comedian *Dean Gunnarson, magician *Doug Henning, magician *Ashley Leitão on Canadian Idol *Keith Macpherson on Canadian Idol *Luke McMaster on Canadian Idol *Darcy Oake, magician, appeared on Britain's Got Talent *David Steinberg, comedian on The Johnny Carson Show *Meaghan Waller, winner of Canada's Next Top Model *Zack Werner, judge on Canadian Idol *Brian Zembic, magician War heroes *Leo Clarke Victoria Cross winner *Frederick William Hall, Victoria Cross winner in World War I *Coulson Norman Mitchell, Victoria Cross winner World War I *Andrew Charles Mynarski, Victoria Cross winner in World War II *Frank Pickersgill, SOE agent in World War II executed by the Nazis *Tommy Prince, Highly decorated Aboriginal soldier with the Devil's Brigade in World War II *Robert Shankland, Victoria Cross winner in World War I *Sir William Stephenson (a.k.a. Intrepid), spy, man on whom the character of James Bond is based Writers *David Bergen, novelist *Norman Cantor, writer, historian *Solomon Cleaver, writer *Betty Gibson, author *Paul Hiebert, author *Guy Gavriel Kay, novelist and poet *Margaret Laurence, novelist *Jake MacDonald, novelist *Mary MacLane, writer *Bill Mason, author, filmmaker, environmentalist *Marshall McLuhan, writer, media theorist *David Reimer, writer, sex reassignment *Gabrielle Roy, author *Carol Shields, Pulitzer Prize–winning novelist *Miriam Toews, author *A. E. van Vogt, science fiction writer *Armin Wiebe, writer *Adele Wiseman, author *George Woodcock, writer Cartoonists/Cartoons *George Freeman, artist for several comic books including Captain Canuck *Eric Gurney, cartoonist for Disney *Roy Peterson, editorial cartoonist *Jon St. Ables, cartoonist *James Simpkins, creator of Jasper the Bear *Charles Thorson, creator of Bugs Bunny *Colin Upton, cartoonist *Winnie-the-Pooh, one of Disney’s most known characters, named for Winnipeg Journalists *Ralph Allen *Jeffrey Anderson, radio producer *Ashleigh Banfield, TV host and ABC news reporter *Rosemary Barton, Broadcaster for The National *Paul Boyd, reporter for Inside Edition *Barry Broadfoot *Bertram Brooker *Cecily Brownstone *Tyler Brûlé *George Fisher Chipman *Lisa R. Cohen, Producer for Oprah Winfrey Show * John Wesley Dafoe *Suzanne Goldenberg *Dawna Friesen, NBC correspondent *Kaj Hasselriis *Ella Cora Hind *Bob Hunter, co-founder of Greenpeace * Ben Metcalfe, former chairman of Greenpeace * Don Newman CBC broadcaster * Scott Oake, sports broadcaster father of Britain's Got Talent contestant Darcy Oake * Catherine Seipp *Linden Soles, CNN broadcaster *Diana Swain, CBC broadcaster * Brian Williams, sports broadcaster * Larry Zolf Medical professionals and teachers * Teresa McDonell nun, nurse and teacher * Robert Archambeau ceramic artist, Governor General's Award winner * Arthur Henry Reginald Buller F.R.S.C., FRS, mycologist * Aniruddha M. Gole, IEEE Fellow * Frank Hawthorne F.R.S.C., mineral sciences professor * Guy Maddin, film director and former Professor * Zalman Schachter-Shalomi, major founder of the Jewish Renewal Movement * Arthur Schafer, director of the Centre for Professional and Applied Ethics and prominent ethicist * Vaclav Smil, energy systems scientist and policy analyst * Jean Friesen, former Deputy Premier and Minister of Intergovernment Affairs of New Democratic Premier Gary Doer's cabinet * Reg Alcock, former President of the Treasury Board of Liberal Prime Minister Paul Martin's cabinet * H. C. Wolfart, professor of linguistics * Patricia Churchland and Paul Churchland, former Professors of philosophy, known for the school of eliminative materialism * Nathan Mendelsohn, Professor of mathematics * Carol Shields, Pulitzer Prize-winning author *Dr. Robert (Bob) Brent Thirsk, Canadian astronaut, STS-78 shuttle mission Criminals *Gerald Blanchard, robber *Scott Bairstow, rapist *John Martin Crawford, serial killer *Larry Fisher, murderer and rapist *Del Fontaine, boxer and murderer *Ken Leishman, robber *Benjamin Levin, sex offender *Karl McKay, murderer *Earle Nelson, serial killer *Nicole Redhead, murderer Murder cases/ victims *Tina Fontaine *John Joseph Harper *Helen Betty Osborne *Jaylene Redhead *Phoenix Sinclair Wrongfully convicted of murder *James Driskell *David Milgaard *Thomas Sophonow Politicians *Douglas R. Archer, former mayor of Regina *Niki Ashton *Grant MacEwan, former mayor of Calgary *Candice Bergen *Rana Bokhari *Douglas Lloyd Campbell, Premier of Manitoba, longest-serving Manitoba MLA *Maria Chaput *Thomas Crerar, Member of Parliament, Senator, leader of the Progressive Party, first politician appointed Companion of the Order of Canada *Marlene Cowling *Shari Decter Hirst *Bev Desjarlais *Dorothy Dobbie *Ruby Dhalla, Ontario Member of Parliament *Tommy Douglas, father of Medicare in Canada *Ronald Duhamel, Veterans Affairs minister in the Jean Chrétien government *Elijah Harper, Native leader, Manitoba MLA *John Harvard, Member of Parliament, CBC broadcaster, Manitoba Lieutenant-Governor *S. I. Hayakawa, United States senator *Francis Lawrence Jobin, Manitoba Lieutenant-Governor *Stanley Knowles, Member of Parliament, Order of Canada recipient *Peter Liba, journalist, businessman, Manitoba Lieutenant-Governor *Sterling Lyon, Premier of Manitoba *Hugh John Macdonald, Premier of Manitoba *John Stewart McDiarmid, Manitoba Lieutenant-Governor *Pearl McGonigal, Manitoba Lieutenant-Governor *William John McKeag, Manitoba Lieutenant-Governor *Gerry McGeer, former mayor of Vancouver *Daniel Hunter McMillan, Manitoba Lieutenant-Governor *Roland Fairbairn McWilliams, Manitoba Lieutenant-Governor *Arthur Meighen, Prime Minister of Canada *Darrell Pasloski, Premier of Yukon *Jack Pickersgill, former MP representing Newfoundland *Louis Riel, Metis leader, Member of Parliament *Dufferin Roblin, Premier of Manitoba *Denise Savoie, British Columbia Member of Parliament, Assistant Deputy Speaker of the House of Commons *Edward Schreyer, Premier of Manitoba, Governor General of Canada *John Christian Schultz, Manitoba Lieutenant-Governor *Alfred Henry Scott, Louis Riel delegate *Mitchell Sharp, Liberal federal cabinet minister *William Johnston Tupper, Manitoba Lieutenant-Governor *Larissa Waters, Australian senator *J. S. Woodsworth, Member of Parliament, first leader of CCF References Category:Lists Category:People from Manitoba Manitobans